


Press Tour Confessions

by petra_austria



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, mission Impossible Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F/M, Press Tour, Secret Crush, mission impossible fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: You’re part of the cast of Mission Impossible Fallout and joined your costars on the press tour in Japan. A question of an interviewer gets out a confession of you that Henry can’t seem to let go…
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, henry cavill/female reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after seeing videos of the MI Fallout press tour in Japan, I came up with a little something. Wanted to do just a little paragraph, but I can’t keep things short, even if my live depended on it. Hope you like it!

You were part of the Mission Impossible Fallout cast and joined Tom, Simon, Henry, Vanessa and Rebecca on the press tour in Japan.

They paired you with Simon, Tom and Henry for the second part of the day when you got to play some games for a Japanese game show.

The game up next was feeling a mystery object inside a box. Everybody else could see but you. The three men had solved their boxes with ease and composure but you were always a little easy to squeal.

When it was your turn, you expected the worst. “Oh no, Y/N, you’re not gonna like this”, came from Simon somewhere close by. You had actually closed your eyes as you started to reach your hand inside the box. After hearing Simons words, you immediately pulled your hand back.

“Stop it, Simon!”, you exclaimed, pressing the hand against your chest. You saw Henry next to you out of the corner of your eye. “Hold my hand, Henry”, you said and stuck your other hand out towards him. He took it with a chuckle.

You started to put your hand inside the box again, the Japanese woman on the other side of the box doing the same. “Come on, Y/N, you got this”, you heard Tom, always the encouraging friend he is.

With shaky fingers, your hand inches forward, your eyes closed again. You reached further and further until the tip of your index finger touched something cold. Without thinking, your finger pressed even further into the thing and you felt something liquid run over your finger.

You immediately pulled your hand back with a high squeal that would make every Japanese girl proud. You even jumped back a step, landing against Henry’s chest. He wrapped his arms around you, laughing. He, of course, already knew what it was.

“What the hell was that?”, you asked out of Henry’s arms. Simon and Tom laughing hysterically. Simon went over to the box, reached inside and pulled something brown out. “It’s just a wet sponge, Y/N. I had god damn soup!”, he cackled and put the sponge on top of the box. “Ewww, that’s gross. Come on, you guys”, you exclaimed into the room. Henry let go of you so he could press his own finger into the sponge to see how wet it was.

You heard the voice translating the Japanese into English in your ear and suddenly heard your name. “Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that”, you said and pointed at your ear.

One of the Japanese hosts turned to you and repeated what he said. A second later, you heard it in your earpiece. “Are you and Henry together? A couple?”

Your co-stars got the same translation over their earpieces and Henry’s head shot over to you as you two were still standing next to each other.

“Oh, uhm, no, we’re not together”, he cleared up. “No, no, he doesn’t want me”, you spoke almost at the same time Henry did.

“God knows I tried”, you added jokingly and made Simon and Tom laugh. Henry looked a bit irritated at you, but smiled for the cameras.

When the taping for the game show was over, press was done for the day and you were on your way back to your hotel. The four of you, assistants and your PR people headed out of the room together and into the elevator. “What was that in there?”, Henry suddenly asked you. You two were standing at the back of the elevator. “What exactly? There were a lot of strange things happening in that room just now”, you remarked. “The part where you said, you tried, when they asked if we were together”, Henry reminded you.

“Oh, this is gonna be good”, you heard Simon as he turned around to face you. Tom was talking to his assistant. “Why? What about it?”, you asked him and felt a little uncomfortable. Was the elevator getting smaller?

“Why did you say that? There wasn’t anything going on between us when we were filming”, he reminded you. “I’m aware, believe me”, you told him and felt your cheeks blushing. “Dude, she was totally in love with you, everybody knew”, Simon stepped in. “Woah, hey, I wouldn’t say in love, alright?”, you put your hands up in defense towards Simon. “It was more like a crush”, you added towards Henry, barely able to look at him. He only looked back at you in total surprise.

“I thought you knew? Like Simon said, everybody knew”, you told Henry. “I clearly didn’t”, he replied. “Well, now you do”, Simon grinned. “Well, don’t worry about it. I knew I was bad at flirting”, you waved it off. “Not so bad that someone wouldn’t even notice, but bad enough”, you added mumbling but both, Simon and Henry, heard you.

“Hey, Tom, when I say to you, what was the one thing on set about Y/N everyone knew about, what am I talking about?”, Simon turned over to his friend. “That she had a crush on Henry”, Tom answered without skipping a beat. “He didn’t know”, Simon added and pointed behind him towards Henry. “Hey, even I knew and I had a broken ankle to worry about”, Tom laughed and turned back to his assistant.

“Could you please stop talking like we’re not here?”, Henry said over everybody’s head as he was the tallest in the little room.

“When is this elevator ride finally over? Good god!”, you exhaled loudly, staring at the ceiling of the metal box you were in. You had enough of it when you were the joke on set, you didn’t need seconds on that embarrassment.

The doors finally opened and you were able to get out and get some literal space between you and Henry. “We’re gonna talk about this”, Henry said before you parted ways as you rode in separate cars. Tom, Simon and Henry had another thing to go to, you would drive back to the hotel with Vanessa and Rebecca.

“But there is nothing to talk about. Henry!”, you called out as he already got into his car and left you standing there. You grunted in frustration before you got in your own car. “Do we want to know what just happened?”, Vanessa asked as you put your seatbelt on. “I’m sure Simon will be more than happy to tell you at dinner”, you pouted as the car started driving, referring to the cast dinner that night before the big premier tomorrow.

You’d think that Henry would have forgotten all about it during his next appointment with Tom and Simon and that’s why it caught you by surprise when he knocked on your hotel room door a few hours later. You were in the middle of getting ready for dinner, when you heard the knocks and quickly put on the hotel robe before you opened the door.

“Henry? What’s up? Am I late for dinner?”, you asked with furrowed brows. “No, I wanted to talk about what happened today at that game show taping”, he reminded you. “Wow, you really can’t let this go, can you?”, you asked almost a bit annoyed. You were finally starting to get over him, although, doing the press tour with him got in the way of your plans of getting over your crush.

“Let’s go downstairs and get a drink at the bar”, he offered. “Henry, this conversation wouldn’t even last long enough for us to order”, you sighed. He looked at you with an indecisive expression on his face.

“Listen, Henry. I don’t really get what you want from me here? Yes, I had a crush on you, yes, I flirted with you and you obviously didn’t notice either. End of story”, you concluded. For the fact that you were talking so openly to your crush about your crush on him, you were weirdly calm.

“Can we not discuss this out here? May I come in, please?”, he asked. “Again, not knowing what’s here to discuss, but, yeah, come in”, you said with a shrug and stepped aside for Henry to enter your hotel room. You closed the door behind him and followed him into the little suite.

“Why is this riling you up so much, Henry? You must be used to people crushing on you all the time”, you told him. You walked over to the couch, standing behind the backrest, leaning against it with your hips. Henry stood across the room next to the tv.

“But you’re not just people”, he said and you had trouble, interpreting what that could mean. So, you decided to just let it slide.

“You didn’t know about it until a few hours ago and lived your life happily. And I moved on too. This happens to me constantly, believe me”, you told him, trying to ease the mood and somehow get him to back off.

“You moved on? Are you seeing someone?”, he asked. “Oh, what, me? No!”, you had to hold back a laugh as he wouldn’t understand how absurd that sounded to you. “No, I…just seem to have…let’s call it a pattern. I work with someone, I think he’s cute and I develop a crush. I flirt or at least try to and it never pans out. And in the end, I somehow get over it one way or another”, you told him. You didn’t know why you were so open with him all of a sudden.

You became friends while filming, but due to your crush, you always were a little inhibited around him.

“I’m sure you have a girlfriend back home”, you said to put the focus on him for a change. “Not really, no. I’m mean, I’m seeing someone, kind of”, he said to you. “Kind of?”, you raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, just a few dates, nothing serious. I don’t even know if I want to go any further”, he told you.

“But see? There you go. And although I probably don’t know her, I already know she’s better at getting your attention then I am”, you joked. Too soon?

“But you must be seeing someone, come on”, he said after a few moments of silence and it sounded like he was insisting on it. “No, I’m not”, you shook your head. “Come on, you can tell me”, he said like he wanted a confession from you. You almost told him that if you were seeing someone, you’d make sure that everyone knew that someone finally wanted you, but pushed that joke back down.

“I’m not! Really. I’m never seeing anybody”, you said and wished it was just a joke. “Why?”, he asked. “BECAUSE NO ONE SEES ME!”, you blurted out in frustration. You felt a lump forming in your throat and tears were burning in the corners of your eyes.

Henry looked at you a bit shocked. You slowly realized what you’d just said and how you’d said it and felt your cheeks burning.

“Alright, I think I have embarrassed myself enough for one day. Also, I have to get ready for dinner”, you told him, although you weren’t hungry anymore.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean to offend you”, Henry apologized. “I don’t get offended that easily, Henry, so keep your apologies”, your voice was a mix of sadness and defeat. “I’ll see you downstairs”, you said and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You assumed that Henry would find his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

You tapped your fingers nervously on your clutch on your elevator ride down to the restaurant of the hotel the cast was staying in. It was supposed to be a quiet, cast-only dinner before the premiere of your movie Mission Impossible Fallout the next day.

For some reason, it had gotten really weird between you and Henry over the course of the day. Reason being that you made some sort of confession/joke in an interview that you had a crush on Henry back when you were shooting the movie and Simon pretty much rubbed it in his face that everybody knew except for Henry.

And for another fucking weird reason, Henry couldn’t seem to let go of it and constantly wanted to talk to you about it. You really didn’t understand why. Crushes come and go. For you it’s like breathing. You were constantly crushing on costars, especially when they were as handsome and nice as Henry. But it never pans out and you gotten used to that one-sided thing.

You checked the time on your phone. You were a little late already and were sure that everyone was already at the restaurant.

That’s why you were surprised to find Rebecca and Vanessa talking to Simon in the lobby. While you walked up to them, you looked around to see if Henry was around too. Somehow you were nervous to see him again after that little fight in your hotel room, if you could even call it that.

“Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought I was already late”, you said as you came up to their little group. “Tom pushed the dinner an hour, didn’t you get the message?”, Rebecca said and pulled out her phone. “Must have swiped it off my screen”, you mumbled to yourself as you looked through your messages. You had to admit to yourself, you weren’t paying much attention to anything when Henry left your room. You just automatically put on your make-up and slipped in your dress and got downstairs.

“Anyway, we decided to get some drinks at the bar until Tom is ready”, Simon suggested. “Fine with me. Let’s go”, you said and turned towards the bar. “We’re just waiting for Henry”, Vanessa said while scrolling on her phone. “No need, I’m here”, you heard his deep voice behind you.

You turned around and found Henry standing behind your little group. “Great, let’s go”, Simon said and walked ahead. “Hey”, you just nodded at Henry and followed Simon. Just as you feared, it was weird between the two of you.

When you guys lined up at the bar, you made sure you were sitting at the exact opposite end of where Henry was sitting. Vanessa shot you a look, but didn’t say anything.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, what can I…”, the bartender stepped up to your group. “5 shots please”, you interrupted him. The others looked at you, facial expressions reaching from “she lost it” to “let’s get this party started”. The last one belonged to Vanessa.

“And what kind of liquor do you prefer?”, the bartender asked with a surprised smile. “Surprise me”, you told him with your best smile. “Are you alright, Y/N?”, Simon asked you with an irritated smile. “Yeah, since when are you so fun?”, Vanessa asked.

Henry shot you a look from the other end of the bar but you showed him the cold shoulder.

“Hey, since when I’m not fun?”, you asked with a playful pout. At that moment, the bartender placed a shot in front of everyone. “Oh, sorry, I can’t drink, I’m breastfeeding”, Rebecca declined her shot. “I’ll take hers”, you motioned and he placed Rebecca’s shot in front of you.

“Alright, to a great movie with a great cast that became great friends”, Simon said as he held up his glass. Everybody joined in, clinked glasses and downed their shot with one sip. “Uh, tequila, that’s my poison”, you said after you tasted what kind of alcohol was given to you. You immediately downed your second shot and pulled a face at the burning in your throat.

You immediately felt the alcohol in your system after you just drank it on an empty stomach. Maybe you should slow down.

Everybody now ordered a proper drink. You and Vanessa got a martini, Rebecca got something alcohol-free and the men got some whiskey in fancy glasses.

You looked over at Henry who was talking to Rebecca while you semi-listened to the conversation of Simon and Vanessa.

You would not let Henry ruin the nice evening you were spending with friends. It wasn’t your problem that he seemed to have a problem with the fact that you’ve had a crush on him. Okay, maybe still had, but anyway, it was his problem. Yes, it hurt that he seemed to be disgusted by it, but that’s what alcohol was for.

A little while later, Tom joined you and together you walked over to the restaurant and were seated in a beautiful, separate space to be able to enjoy your dinner in priavte. You ended up sitting across from Henry, but you didn’t mind as you already had a good buzz going.

The conversation between Henry and you from the elevator earlier that day was only brought up twice that evening, which everyone took as an opportunity to tell when they found out that you were having a crush on Henry.

“What would you guys even talk about if I wasn’t here, huh?”, you joked and raised your glass of sake to the others. “Aw, Y/N, we’re just taking the piss. It’s really cute”, Simon said. “I know, I know. I think it’s fun too, only Henry here doesn’t seem to think so”, you said and turned your head to look directly at him. “I think it’s always a good thing when beautiful women have a crush on me”, Henry said and looked directly back at you.

At that moment, you realized you already had trouble focusing properly. “Aw, but this time you got me”, you told him and playfully pouted at him. He looked at you for a moment before he grinned to himself and looked like he was realizing something.

You furrowed your brows at him, but you got distracted by the desert being served.

After a little while, piece by piece people were starting to say goodnight and walked back up to their room. After all, it was a big day tomorrow.

By that time, you were not buzzing anymore, you were drunk. It was down to you, Henry and Tom. Tom was in a conversation with the restaurant’s chef.

“Come on, Y/N, I think it’s time for bed?”, Henry appeared by your side, gently pulling you up from your seat by your hand. “Are you flirting with me now?”, you asked and slurred your speech a bit. “Nothing gets by you, huh?”, he joked as he handed you your purse and guided you out of the restaurant. He was supporting you by your elbow while walking through the lobby and even if you didn’t want to admit it, you needed the help. You were drunker than you thought and your heels were very high.

When you got over to the elevators and nobody was around, you shook off Henrys hand. “Thanks, but I got it from here”, you said. You pushed yourself off a little too hard and needed to take a step to the side not to fall over. Henry’s hand reached out to grab you by the arm. “I said, I got this”, you mentioned harshly and pulled your arm out of his reach.

Instead, you pulled the shoes from your feet and carried them in your free hand. “I don’t need your pitty-flirting all of a sudden”, you told him off and stepped into the elevator that had just arrived. Henry stepped in behind you, not leaving you alone in your state.

“I’m just bringing you up to your room safely”, he solely stated. “Ugh, always the gentleman”, you rolled your eyes at him. “And you don’t like gentlemen?”, he asked, amused by you. “Mhm”, you shrugged your shoulders. “They’re nice…sometimes, but I also like it rough”, you said and a dirty grin appeared on your face when you got lost in your thoughts for a moment, staring at the elevator doors. “You’re full of surprises”, he said and chuckled.

When you looked up at him, he gave you the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. And it was only for your, ain’t nobody else in here.

“See? That’s exactly what I mean! How am I supposed to get over you when THIS”, you loosely motion at his body and face next you, “is in front of me the whole time?”. “I’m sorry?”, Henry asked with a crooked eyebrow. “You should be”, you turned and poked his chest with your index finger. “Wow”, escaped your lips when your finger felt like you had just pushed it against a brick wall. Henry’s chuckle made you look up.

You never had his face so close to yours. His eyes seemed to be burning a hole in your soul.

“Hey, you got a brown spot in your left eye”, you remarked. “I know”, he stated. “Huh, I never noticed. It’s beautiful”, you said and kept looking at his eyes. “Thank you”, he said.

Only when the ping of the elevator let you know that you were at your floor, you noticed how close you were standing to Henry. Almost pressed against his chest.

“After you”, he said and held the door open for you. You swallowed hard and noticed how dry your throat was. You didn’t know if it was because of all the alcohol or the situation itself.

With your shoes in one hand, purse in the other, you stepped out of the elevator and walked towards your room. Henry was right behind you.

Your drunken mind wanted to let you fantasize that this was the turning point of your friendship. Now that he knew that you were into him, he would take you up on your “offer”. But that was the reason why you got hurt so often, by reading too much into a situation and giving in to your fantasies. Even your drunken brain knew that this wasn’t one of them. A plain and simple colleague, friend even, bringing another friend to her room because she’s drunk-situation.

You fished your keycard out of your purse and put it in the slot until the little light turned green. You pushed the door open and walked in for a step but turned in the door.

“Thanks for bringing me to my room. I guess, I overdid it a little tonight”, you said and blushed when you looked up at him. It struck you regularly just how tall Henry was compared to you.

“My pleasure”, he said with a soft smile. “The evening turned out better than I anticipated”, he confessed. You looked at him with your head tilted to the side. “I mean, after our…whatever that was this afternoon. It was a bit…”, he said and looked for the right word. “Tense, weird, crazy, all of the above?”, you tried to help him out and chuckled when he did.

“I guess, yeah”, he said and looked down at his hands for a moment.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you before”, you apologized to him. “Like I already said, I’m getting over it. You don’t have to worry that I’m fangirling all over you. I will keep my distance, I promise”, you explained to him, trying to put his mind at ease, trying to go back to normal before this weird day had happened.

Henry sighed. “What if I don’t want you to get over me?”, he suddenly said and caught you off guard. You were seriously not sure if that just happened or if you’re already drunkenly asleep in your room with your mind playing tricks on you.

“Huh?”, was your eloquent answer to his question.

“You don’t seem to get what I’m trying to tell you”, he said and smiled lightly. “I really don’t”, you admitted. Henry opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. You looked at him in anticipation.

All of a sudden, he leaned down and kissed you. A little louder for the drunken brain cells in the back. HENRY KISSED YOU!

Your heart was racing, your head was spinning and on top of it, you were drunk. It was a lot to take in and you felt overwhelmed by it all. Way too quickly it was over again.

Henry leaned back and looked at you. “Wow…”, you breathed out. You looked up at his face. He looked at you, waiting for a response, a reaction, anything.

Now it was your turn to open your mouth and close it again. You certainly couldn’t think straight enough to form any kind of sentence.

So instead, you let your shoes and purse just fall to the floor of your hotel room and cupped his face with your hands, gently pulling him down to you again. You pressed your lips against his. Your hands wandered to the back of his head, digging your fingers in his hair. His arms went around your waist the same moment that his tongue went into your mouth, intensifying the kiss.

You moaned against his lips. He pressed you against his chest and then lifted you up. Your feet floated a few inches above the ground as your tongues danced together, your nails scratching the back of his head.

When he put you back down, it took you two another moment before you let go of each other. You both were panting, coming up for air.

“Okay, I think, now I get what you’re trying to tell me”, you said and wiped at the corners of your mouth. You could feel your lipstick being smudged all around your mouth.

“Believe me, if I had known, I would have done this way sooner”, he said and sounded out of breath too.

“Oh, I’d love to believe you, but I’m not fully convinced yet”, you said and lightly shook your head, teasing him. “I think I need more proof”, you said and bit your lower lip as you looked up to him. Thank you, alcohol for making you just brave enough at this moment.

You reached out and grabbed the collar of his dress jacket. You started walking backwards and pulled Henry into your room. Henry closed the door with his foot as he followed you inside willingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is the reason this story is rated explicit.  
> Enjoy!

As you walked backwards into your room, you started to take off Henry’s dinner jacket, just letting it fall to the floor where you were. All that without breaking the kiss.

“I prove it to, Y/N…I prove it to you…all night long”, Henry said between kisses. His fingers found yours at the buttons of his shirt, helping you get them open. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor while he stepped out of his shoes.

You took a step back and admired his naked chest in front of you. Who knew chest hair was such a turn on for you? Maybe because it was his chest hair.

You put your hands on his hard packs, feeling the muscles tensing beneath your touch. “Mhm”, you moaned as your fingers ran over his chest down to this abs. “Fuck”, you let out unintentionally as you felt his stone-hard muscles beneath your fingertips.

“You like it?”, he asked with a smug grin, knowing very well what effect he had on you. “You could say so”, you mumbled as your eyes were glued to his amazing body. “My eyes are up here”, he said and you heard the chuckle in his voice. “I know”, you simply stated and kept staring at his abs while you let your hands run over his smooth skin.

You felt his fingers under your chin as he lifted it up so you were finally looking at his face again. “Sorry, I got distracted”, you apologized. He leaned down and kissed you so passionately, it made your head spin.

“As amazing as this dress looks on you, I really want to get it off”, Henry mumbled at your lips while his hands roamed your back, looking for the zipper. “It’s on the side”, you answered, mumbling against his lips, and your hands moved to your left side, finding the zipper quickly.

You were really glad you didn’t bother to put on spanx as it was just supposed to be a quiet cast dinner and early lights out. Tomorrow would be a whole different story.

As soon as the zipper was down, Henry tried to pulled it down. “You have to pull it over my head, it’s too tight on my ass”, you told him and felt embarrassed. You quickly put your arms up so Henry could pull the dress over your head. You used that second to hang your head in shame.

Henry threw your dress to the side. You weren’t wearing a bra as the dress was also tight at the top.

You were barely able to look up at Henry’s face after that embarrassing moment, but when you did, you found him staring at your full breasts.

“My eyes are up here”, you repeated his words from just before and now it was your turn to have a smug grin on your lips. “I know”, he said before he looked up at your face with a devilish grin. “Idiot”, you shook your head with a smile.

Henry reached out and pulled you against him by your hips. His lips found yours, sucking at your bottom lip. His hands moved down to your ass, giving your cheeks a good squeeze.

“God, your ass is amazing”, he said while he moved his kisses down your neck and over to your shoulder. “Really?”, you asked honestly interested. “It’s the best, baby”, he said before he continued kissing your shoulder and kneading your ass with his hands.

And just like that, all your insecurities about your ass were literally kneaded away.

With gentle pushes from his body, he moved you two over to your bed. As soon as you felt the mattress at the back of your legs, you stumbled backwards and landed right on it, pulling Henry with you. He dove to the side not to crush you with his weight.

“Sorry”, you mumbled in surprise. This was really going smoothly, you thought to yourself sarcastically. “It’s all good”, he said and he leaned over to you again to continue kissing your neck.

Falling over so unexpectedly kind of ripped you out of your trance-like state since Henry had kissed you for the first time at your door. After he discovered that you liked him just this afternoon and realized he liked you too, literally a few minutes ago.

“Henry, wait”, you suddenly said and pulled your head back. “I don’t know if we should do this”, you said and sat up. “Huh, what?”, Henry was caught off guard. He sat up too, his hair all over the place.

“I mean, I’m kinda drunk…this is all going so fast…I don’t even know if I have a condom here…”, you rambled on and looked around in your room, like you didn’t know that you definitely not had a condom with you. Never in a million years would you have expected to need one on this trip.

You were about to go all the way with him and it all happened just so very quickly. You felt like you needed time to process it all. Things like this never happened to you before, especially not with a guy like Henry. The last thing you wanted was to not be able to look each other in the eyes the next day.

“I just think we should wait. Not even 12 hours ago we were just colleagues on a work trip”, you told him, trying to listen inside you if you’re doing the right thing. You didn’t find an answer and wasn’t that answer enough?

“Is that okay?”, you asked him, not bearing to look at him. You crossed your arms in front of your naked chest, trying to cover your almost bare body.

“Uhm, yes…totally. You’re right, you’re completely right. I don’t want it to come across like I’m exploiting the situation. I can wait, no problem”, he said and eased your mind. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it back in order.

He leaned over and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips which made you all warm and fuzzy inside. Then he got up and walked over to where his shirt was. He picked it up and walked over to his shoes.

You chewed your bottom lip, watching Henry preparing to leave your room. When he was about to button up his shirt again, you jumped up from the bed.

“Henry, wait!”, you stopped him. “Screw it, I don’t want to go slow. Do you even have the slightest idea how much I want this? How long I’ve been waiting for something like this to happen?”, you motioned between you two. Henry looked at you confused at your sudden change of mind.

“Fuck waiting, let’s do this, Cavill. I want you to sleep with me, right now”, you stated. “Are you sure? You’re still a bit drunk”, he gave you the chance to back out, but if you weren’t mistaken, a glance of hope was running across his face.

“I’m the right amount of drunk to even being able to say this to you”, you answered him.

“I don’t want to sound sleazy, but this makes me very happy”, he told you while he basically ripped off his own shirt. “Not as happy as you’re about to make me”, you said and took off your panties.

Henry removed his pants together with his briefs and all of a sudden you two were standing in front of each other completely naked.

You took a step forward, wanting to close the distance between you, but he held his hand up. “Wait, let me take you in”, he said and his eyes scanned you from head to toe. It was a bit weird standing there fully naked, but also kind of empowering. You took the moment to admire him as well, biting your bottom lip as you reached his middle. This was going to be good, VERY good.

“Can you pick me up again?”, you asked him all of a sudden. “Sure, but why?”, he asked, a curious grin on his beautiful face. “Just because you can? Turns out it’s a huge turn on for me if someone can lift me up”, you confessed and shrugged your shoulders. Just thinking about how he had picked you up at the door when he had kissed you, got you wet.

It was a bit embarrassing to you, but you were always so insecure about your weight that the whole idea of someone being able to lift you up so you could wrap your legs around them made you shiver.

“If that’s so, I pick you up and carry you wherever you want”, Henry said seductively and slowly came towards you.

“You had me at ‘pick you up’”, you sighed and quickly closed the gap between you two.

You cupped his face and pulled him down to you, pressing your lips against his. Henry’s hands directly went to your ass and moved down to right underneath your cheeks. The next second, he lifted you up in the air.

You broke the kiss to gasp ins surprise. You automatically wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck.

“Fuck, that’s what I’m talking about”, you said before you kissed him again, your tongue going into his mouth. Henry moaned at your lips.

He put one arm around your waist to hold you as he walked forward and pressed you against the wall.

You hissed as you felt the cold surface against your heated skin. Then you moaned as you realized that Henry was holding you against a wall, about to fuck you. And the best part was, he didn’t even look like he’s in distress.

“Fuck, I don’t have a condom with me”, Henry grunted in frustration. “It’s okay, I’m on birth control”, you told him. “You sure?”, he asked, but a hopeful glance appeared on his face. The last thing he wanted to do right now was getting dressed again to go over to his room and getting the condoms.

“I’m not putting that ring in my pussy every month for the pure hell of it, so yeah, I am sure”, you pulled a face at him.

“Just wanted to check”, he winked and hungrily kissed you.

With his free hand, he guided his hard cock to your entrance. He let his tip glide along your wet pussy, making your shiver against his chest.

He lined himself up with your center and slowly pushed up. You gasped at his size, filling you completely.

“Fuck, Henry”, you moaned and your head fell forward, resting against his shoulder. Henry grunted at the feeling of your walls surrounding him. “You feel so good, Y/N”, he murmured at your ear.

After giving you another moment to get used to him inside you, Henry started pulling out almost completely and pushing back inside of you.

“Fuck, yes”, you hissed and threw your head back, arching your back off the wall. “Go faster”, you told him and tightened your grip on his shoulders as he picked up the pace.

The room was filled with your moans and loud exhales, bodies crashing together.

Henry rammed you against that wall until you both came undone in each other’s arms.

Your fingers were entangled in his hair, pressing his body tightly against yours as you came down from your high, still clenching on his cock.

Henry supported himself against the wall with his hands next to your head, holding you with just his pelvis, but you held on to him for dear life, so he actually wouldn’t even have to hold you at all.

You both stood there like that for a few moments, trying to catch your breath.

“Good god, that was intense”, he said, resting his head on your shoulder. “I’ve been holding this in since the day I met you at the read-through”, you mumbled with your eyes closed, head resting against the wall behind you, trying to get your heart rate down again.

Henry grunted in frustration at the thought of how many times you could have done this already if he just wasn’t so blind to the fact that you liked him.

Still with you hanging on to him, he walked over to your bed and gently put you down. He followed you right up, but not before kissing his way up your stomach, taking his sweet time at your breasts, devouring your nipples one by one.

You arched your back at that pleasure, gripping the sheets beneath your fingers.

Henry came up over your collarbone, sucking at the soft skin on your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at the thick curls.

Henry’s hands went underneath you and with one big sweep, he turned you two around, making you straddle him.

His big, hard cock rested against your lower stomach. You reached down and closed your fingers around his shaft, making Henry moan. Oh, how you loved to be the reason he made such sweet sounds.

You pumped him a few times before you held him still and rubbed your wet pussy along his hard cock.

“Fuck, you’re killing me, Y/N”, Henry said with a raspy voice, dripping with lust. Your answer was a dirty grin as you lifted your hips and lined him up at your entrance.

Slowly you lowered your hips, taking him in to the hilt. You threw your head back at the pleasure coursing through your veins. Your eyes were closed as you bit your bottom lip, just taking him in, enjoying the feeling of him filling you completely.

You couldn’t believe your luck when you looked down at him. This gorgeous man staring up at you, waiting for you to move, to give him some release. Right at that second, you had all the power over him and that thought alone almost made you cum.

“You’re so beautiful”, Henry whispered and licked his bottom lip. You slowly bent down, resting your weight on your arm next to his head. You reached out and pushed a strand of his curly hair out of his sweaty forehead. “Same”, you whispered and gently kissed his lips.

Henry’s tongue caressed your bottom lip before he bit into it. Not only did it make you hiss at his lips but also clench around his cock which made him moan.

“Fuck, Y/N, I need you so fucking much”, he grunted and his hands found your hips. He started moving them back and forth. As much as you liked the feeling, now it was your time to be in control.

You sat back up, grabbed his strong hands and put them on your boobs. You kept your hands above his as your hips started rocking back forth in your own rhythm.

When you picked up the pace, you leaned backwards, supporting yourself with your hands on his thighs. You could feel your orgasm approaching again and had trouble sitting up straight any longer.

You bent forward, putting your arms on his chest as you kept riding him hard. Henry’s hands went to your ass, holding on to you with a tight grip. You could see in his face that he was trying really hard to hold on and not cum too soon for you.

“Henry”, you sighed his name, staring at his face. As much as your body wanted you to close your eyes, you didn’t want to miss a moment of this. Who knew when or if this will happen again?

He looked up at you, staring deep into your eyes and you could feel the knot building in your stomach. You were close, very close.

You moved your hands to either side of his head, bending forward until your nipples always touched his chest when you moved your hips forward.

“Make me cum, baby, please make me cum”, you mumbled before you kissed him hungrily.

Henry’s fingers wrapped around your wrists, putting your arms on your back and holding them there. You were now pressed against his chest, your head in the crook of his neck as he started pounding upwards. With that angle he hit your spot, hard and repeatedly. “Fuck, Henry!”, you called out, but it was muffled by you pressing your mouth on his shoulder.

After a few more thrusts, he let go of your arms which you immediately wrapped around his neck. He put his arms around your back and pressed you hard against him as he came with a few last thrusts up in you pussy.

You cried out as you came, clenching hard around his cock. You even bit down on his shoulder as you didn’t know where to put your energy. Never have you cum so hard in your life.

You and Henry were panting heavily as you lay on his chest. You pulled your arms out from underneath him and propped yourself up on his chest.

“Wow”, you breathed out. “Mhm”, Henry agreed with you, closing his eyes for a moment and a satisfied grin appeared on his lips. You wanted to get off him, but he held you back with his hands on your hips.

“Wait…give me just another moment inside you”, he said and looked up at you with a begging expression on his face. You couldn’t hold back a smile.

“That’s sweet but if I don’t get up very soon, it’s gonna get really messy”, you told him and playfully patted his cheek.

With a grunt, he helped you off him. You got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom as carefully as possible to clean yourself.

You wetted a little hand towel and brought it back out for him. You threw it over to the bed and Henry caught it with one hand.

You picked up your panties and put them back on. You never liked being completely naked for too long.

You got back into bed just as he was finished cleaning himself. He folded the towel up and threw it on the floor.

Then, he pulled you close so you could rest your head on his shoulder, his arm around your back, his fingers resting on your waist. Your hand wandered over his chest, running your fingers through his chest hair absentmindedly.

“Do you want me to stay the night?”, he asked and kissed your hair.

“Do you want to stay the night?”, you asked and looked up, hoping not to sound too hopeful.

“I asked first”, he said and smiled at you.

“Well, if I can chose, then yes, please stay here tonight”, you said and cuddled up to him more. “This will all be over way too soon anyway”, you mumbled at his chest, but he heard you.

You’re not gonna miss out on waking up next to him just to seem cool. That ship had sailed!

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow”, he said and he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

“You and your constant need to talk about things”, you trolled him and looked up with a grin on your face.

He looked down at you with a grin and shook his head, playfully rolling his eyes at you. He kissed your forehead before he let his head fall back onto the pillow.

You were happy that he wanted to talk about it, meaning that he felt like here was something to talk about.

His need to talk about things actually got you into all of this. What if he had just let it go after your comment this afternoon? You didn’t even want to think about it.

You moved your head a little bit so you could press a kiss on his chest before you placed your head back on his shoulder.

Soon after, you were both sound asleep, arm in arm.


End file.
